In recent years, there has been an increase in instances where a puncture repair kit is introduced as a standard equipment or an optional equipment in an automobile.
For the puncture repair kit, a configuration in which a tire puncture sealing agent (a tire puncture sealing material), an optional compressor, and the like are combined, is known. Actual products are generally compact packages that combine the tire puncture sealing agent, known as an “emergency tire puncture repairing agent” or the like, and a low capacity compressor that draws power via a cigarette lighter socket.
As the tire puncture sealing agent, for example, “a tire puncture sealing agent containing a natural rubber latex and/or a synthetic resin emulsion and propylene glycol, the propylene glycol/water ratio being from 0.5 to 1.1, and the viscosity at −20° C. when a BL-type viscometer is used being from 100 to 1,200 mPa·s at a revolution speed of 60 rpm” is described in the Patent Document 1 (Claim 1).
In the Patent Document 2, “a tire puncture sealing agent comprising (A) a natural rubber latex, (B) a synthetic resin emulsion, (C) an aqueous dispersion of organic particles, and (D) anti-freezing agent, a solid content compounding ratio of (A) the natural rubber latex and (B) the synthetic resin emulsion being 5/95 to 20/80 as [(the solid content mass of (A) the natural rubber latex)/(the solid content of (B) the synthetic resin emulsion)], the solid content of (C) the aqueous dispersion of organic particles being 0.05 to 1.5 parts by mass per 100 parts by mass of the total of the solid content mass of (A) the natural rubber latex and the solid content mass of (B) the synthetic resin emulsion, and the average particle size of the organic particles being not greater than 15 μm” (Claim 1) is also described.